Tools for Thought
by Kobal
Summary: Light reflects on the people in his life and what they don’t mean to him. Oneshot


Light reflects on the people in his life and how he's convinced they are useless to him

**Kobal: This surprisingly only took me a few hours to write. (Sad, I know.) But I think it turned out well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, the dialog would sound like that of a preschooler. **

**-- **

**Tools for Thought. **

L:

I at one point envied your intellect. Now I take relief in the lack-there-of. You were once a person I feared– no I never _feared_ you, I was just frustrated by you; now you're lying below the surface of the ground and it's all because of me. Because of my ploy, you're rotting down there, away from the new world I will create.

It's all my doing.

There was once moment that constantly had me peeved about you though…you called me your best friend. I assume it's physiological warfare. You were trying to break my focus and hurt my pride. You tried to touch my feet minutes before your death…inside I have a nagging thought that you had a premonition. You were right. You were right about everything. I am Kira. I am going to kill anyone who tries to get in my way. You knew it all. You knew Misa was the second Kira, and that the only reason the two of us were free of out solitary confinement was that you had lost to me. You knew you had lost. You knew it all along.

Bastard.

-

Misa Amane:

The disgusting way you cling to me makes me yearn for a shower the moment I pry you off. Like the food crusted to a plate because someone was too lazy to clean it. You're suffocating and impulsive and stupid and so much more. Your eyes were my weapon, my advantage and upper hand. My ace in the hole. Oh, Christ…not like that; I can hear your pitched voice laughing perversely. But your senseless devotion will either get you killed, or me caught. Either way, my gut tells me that the fact that you'll do anything for me will come in handy, when the time comes.

You'll do anything I tell you.

Your mind is so easily twisted and manipulated and you don't even know it. No, maybe you do know, you just don't care. What kind of person would do that? Become blind to "common sense" just for a person you say you love? Damn, you _love_ me. You're only making things harder for me when you pull the I-love-you-so-much-I'd-die-for-you-Light on me. I don't want you to think it's bothersome…that'll draw you closer. At this rate, the one-sided love you feel towards me will be affecting the both of us and I'm not sure how to handle it if you take it a step too far. Your idiotic rambling and obsession with making me happy is more confusion than I can stand.

How _dare_ you.

-

Soichiro Yagami:

You should have killed him. The only reason I can think of as to why you didn't kill him was because the righteous policeman inside of you wanted to make peace with the swine that kidnapped my sister– your own daughter! He did not deserve a way out and I wouldn't have given it to him.

Because I am not soft, like you.

They believed it. The morons of the Task Force believed my performance as though I really wanted you to stay alive. Do you know how many problems you cause? I have my hands full juggling the SPK and I'm glad you're not there to pose any problems. I pity Mom though, and what's left of Sayu. Because of your cowardice they have to suffer. They lost so much because you couldn't be stronger and listen to what I say. If you had only listened…And now I have to stand by and act like I couldn't do anything. But I guess that's the truth.

Isn't it, Dad?

-

Near:

Nothing would please me more than to see you dead. Because you exceeded L and pose such a threat, I wish you nothing but death. You and your cruel ability to match me in ways L couldn't…it angers me to no end. This game the two of us play in our minds will either end in my victory or my loss. I intend to win. No matter what you do or say, I will always rise higher than you and win.

Your attacks only make me stronger.

I will defeat you. No matter what. You won't stop Kira's justice because you are not justice– you are just the pain-in-the-ass that slows down Kira's rise to power. You are a mere foot hole on the way to my new world. This was truly a pitiful attempt on L's part to catch me. Even if it's one after another, I'll take down all his successors. The masses believe me to be a god with which the likes of you cannot compete. So many people believe in my cause that they are willing to destroy the SPK and all I have to say is "Do it." Who do you have willing to help you? Who believed in your cause, L?

How can that be enough?

-

Teru Mikami:

You are puzzling. Perhaps more useful than Misa even though you two show an annoying, mad devotion to my cause. You wish to rid the world of evil, as do I; the two of us are similar. Only I pull the strings behind your actions, you owe me for granting you this power. Though you are more than a blind follower, you are not even comparable to me when it comes to taking lives. Go on deleting and annihilating as I see fit.

Keep killing, for me.

You were chosen by me, never forget that. I granted you the power to live out your goal. Don't you dare misuse it. Unproductive people and those criminals reformed do not need to be murdered. You and Misa are different, she is more devoted to me than my cause, and you are more devoted to my cause than me. If you take your obsession too far you will not be the new Kira, you will be my mistake. A mistake that turns on what I stood for and becomes not a god who can create a new world, but a human who gets too careless and arrogant.

I don't want that.

-

Mello:

You are nothing compared to L or Near. You blind ambitions to be better than them will never become a reality. You've become so violent you would resort to such brutal methods to achieve your pathetic goals. It makes me sick. You are manipulative, but disgusting and there are no qualities in you L or Near will find respectable or will help them stain their eyes till they see you as an equal, let alone superior.

Keep dreaming, asshole.

This is not about my father. It's not your fault he didn't listen to me. As useful as it would have been to have him kill you _before_ he died, you played your part well. As well as a pig like you could anyway. Near would have done it better. You come in second every time and yet you still keep up that façade that you are and will prove yourself to be better. It's hopeless and sick and I hope your desperate actions get you killed. Impulsive fool; I guess being the best is what matters most to people who never have before. Your dirty antics won't get you there, neither will acting like you have a shot when L has failed, and Near will as well. You will regret your rash actions and lives lost on your account.

Believe me, I know.

-

These people cause me nothing but problems. If only the world's system of government were weaker, I would never have been caused so much trouble. They are a bunch of complications that arose so Ryuk could get a chuckle or two. But I suppose I have him to thank for giving me such godly power, because of boredom, the Death Note entered the human world, and out of boredom, I happened to pick it up.

Lucky me.

I wonder if L was bored, so he took up the Kira Case. I wonder if Misa was bored with a life without her parents, so she decided to live for someone else. Was Dad bored with simple police work, maybe this new case was a chance to prove himself? I'll bet Near was bored of waited for L to kick it so he could take his place and get out of the orphanage and into a world where he could succeed at what he was good at. Mikami probably was bored of his life and wanted change, he wanted criminals to get punished the way he felt they should. Mello…bored of always being second to Near, always waiting at the back for his turn to be recognized as a better individual than both Near and L. These people caused my problems, I caused so many of theirs, this all happened because we were bored with our lives; we then tried to change them. All of us did this with the Kira Case. I guess…in a way they helped themselves by helping or hindering me. It's all mutual.

Wait…_what?_

--

**Kobal: Okay, I actually have an excuse as to why Mikami's and Mello's section is so bad. I haven't gotten very far into the anime yet, hence, Mikami hasn't been introduced, so I was forced to base all my writing on him off of what I got off Wikipedia. Mello, I just really don't understand. To be honest, he sorta creeps me out. **


End file.
